


surrender to the night

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Kink, Cheating, Could Be Canon, Cunnilingus, Darkness, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, F/M, Freeform, Fucking, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Infidelity, Kinky sex, Kitty is happy to participete, Nightcrawler - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Not beta, Nudity, Prompt Fill, Sex, Sort of happy ending, Task Force X, a bit of teasing, creepy settings to bone, kurt darkholme - Freeform, kurt darkholme likes control, not your elf, shadowcat - Freeform, sort?, tails can have many uses, they bone all night long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: COMICVERSE ONESHOT. FAMILIAR, FORBIDDEN URGES ROSE WITHIN HER AS THEIR EYES MET AND HELD. SHE WANTED TO RUN HER FINGERS THROUGH THAT FUR, ACROSS HIS SKIN, TO LOSE HERSELF IN THE DARKNESS THAT ALWAYS SEEMED TO CLING TO HIM. MORE THAN THAT, SHE WANTED HIM TO FULFILL THE SILENT PROMISES IN HIS EYES -- THOSE THAT SPOKE OF PLEASURE, OF PASSION, AND OF ESCAPE. (AOA!KURTTY. ROMANCE, ANGST.)





	surrender to the night

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is from Raainstorms and she gave me permission to write it. So, not sure if everyone is familiar with AOA!VERSE but when reading this fic you can either think this count as a cheating fic or not. I let the ambiguity reign in this story and consequently in your mind. I ADORE KURTTY and Kurt Darkholme and those two things need more love.

A looming figure approaches what used to be a neighborhood, now is a just pile of garbage forgotten by the time and people. There no one here, except for this lonely figure who wears a hood covering his face.

 

The figures seem part of the darkness surrounding the place, the night did not to uncover the ugliness of the place. Instead, it makes the place scarier and the last option that anyone would go.

 

Seems just fine to this mysterious figure who after a while decides to sit on the ground as if waiting for someone. Never taking the hood and is unfazed by how dreadful the place gets each hour.

 

 

Finally, after a few seconds or minutes or even hours(is hard to tell time here) a woman wearing blue pants and jacket. Her chestnut hair is loose and falling into her shoulders and she wears a red lipstick.

 

 

Blood red, a color the figure is so well familiar.

 

"You are such a drama queen," she says and her voice seems like honey even though she is scowling the figure " there only me here, Kurt, you can take the hood, drama queen" the last part was whispered gently now.

 

"…And you never complain before" the man take the hood and is revealed his face, blue and fur along together along with a scar on his left eye and red eyes, what is more, notorious about him is the red eyes. Gazing the woman.

 

No word is spoken as the woman comes closer to him and with care as if the man in front of her is made of glass, she touches his face tracing with her finger the check bones and stopping at his lips.

 

Dry and silent. Like always.

 

"I heard you get another mission"

 

His red eyes never leave her, not for a second, many would flinch or run from such eyes. Not her, this woman is just touching him in awe. Or is he in awe?

 

"It was a mission like the others, Kitty, no need to worry"

 

"Maybe, but still I worry for you"

 

"No one notice when I leave the place"

 

"I did" and she adds"I always notice when you go into that mission and I worry sick for you. Always"

 

Her tiny and fragile hands(but those hands are so misleading, so deceitful) now touches his chest, Kurt is wearing his uniform but is possible to see a scratch there that wasn´t before. Kitty only signs if it was at him or at the situation…He does not know.

 

He knows that now the open part of his uniform is showing a small cut in his fur/skin. She wants to ask more about it but instead gives a kiss on the bruise. A peak on the small wound. The wound is located just a little above the neck and does not look fatal.

 

This doesn't stop Kitty and neither Kurt.

 

"You always choose those places, Kurt"

 

"I think is more romantic this way" if he is joking or not Kitty decides to open a little more his uniform and leaves trails of kisses earning a sound from his mouth, it was a moan, for all the ferocity Kurt claim to have he certainly Has a weak spot.

 

"Next time, let me pick the place"

 

There no complain about the lipstick that is on his fur now and maybe he would do so but then again, Kitty did not refute the idea of rendezvous here. So counting his blessings, Kurt remains with his mouth shut.

 

There many parts that are his favorite when they start this dance, this is one of them, as Kitty allows him to be on the floor(gentle, so gentle her hand help him and this too is on his list) and she finally takes off her jacket. It lays on the floor disregard as it was not important.

 

He loves seeing her arms, her skin and how her chestnut hair falls on her shoulder like she is an out worldly being taken care of him. And only him. Kurt Darkholme is not a religious person what he saw in his life kill any faith or idea of God.

 

But as she kisses him mouth with fervor.

 

Allowing him to grab her locks, touch her skin with his mishappen hands.

 

He can almost believe she is an angel. Almost.

 

This pump the blood to the only area only and Kitty is not opposed to this event. Helping Kurt to take the front part of his uniform was easy thanks to her powers. Once she helped him Kurt thinks he can help too. Even if he does not have her powers.

 

"You always take forever to take the damn thing" his accent heavy did not hide the arouse in his voice and neither his ruby eyes did. Is something that amazes him always, he could break her spine, hurt her in any way but she never flinches or looks worried.

 

There only trust and something new to Kurt. But he is not here to be Philosophical whilst he will know more about Kitty in the most biblical sense of the word(if he wasn´t so aroused by her, by what will happen today and the next day, he would make a joke about him and the Bible)

 

His calloused hands(killing and fighting are not good for hands) touches her skin and he is a delight to know how much she likes it. Taking her shirt was easy and her pink bra was no match for him.

 

"You look beautiful"

 

"Thank you, you too," she said this with a mix of sincerity and joke. Kitty mention on the other day he looks handsome with the new haircut.

 

The woman is on top of him, Kurt is never the one to oppose to this part(why care? a view is a wondrous place no matter which position he is) as Kitty let hands on his fur, on his chest enjoying the moment.

 

She has claws ready to shatter anything. And Kurt did not mind for this.

 

And judging by the naughty smile of her(up to no good as always) Kitty do not mind either.

 

And with this exchange, she starts torturing him so slowly and sweetly, sitting on him as she casually starts rimming him with her pants and his intact(that not the right word but semantic is not important now) and her eyes closed.

 

Her body moves so slowly and is noticeable to see how every part of Kitty moves at her own ministration, at his sweet torturous that make him go to the edge. Kurt always knew he was sadistic but with Kitty, he can be a masochist too.

 

Her pace remains the same and Kurt could not take his eyes off her. The red shining eyes capture every motion of her and when her eyes are open again she just gave a smile angelical and devious at the same time.

 

She is a mix of an angel and a demon.

 

His hand is tempted to touch her, to make sure she is real, to make sure she will not fly away.His tail wrapped around her is enough for now(he is greedy and possessive) and Kitty just smirks at him, never a cruel or a mockery one she is fully aware what she does to him(tonight, tomorrow and after that.)

 

Kurt sometimes feels afraid. That someday she will disappear from his grasp. Someone like her will vanish into thin air any given moment.

 

Flying away from everything.

 

Flying away from him.

 

His spandex tail enjoys touching her, this part of his body kill and mayhem and perhaps even torture people and right now all it could do is gentle touches her, her waist,  the mound of flesh that works in synchronising with the rest of her body(the torture is so sweet and maddening at same time, Kurt will lose it as always)

 

Kurt decides that if she is an angel. He can take her and bind them together. Earth, hell, and heaven is nothing to him any longer.

 

With that resolve, Kurt finally come to a conclusion(this stamen is true in many ways) and using his tail he stop the torture and guides the woman to rose from his body(it is so warm and he will make warmer soon)

 

She arches an eyebrow in query and Kurt just give his trademark smile, the slashy one(is there any other way to smile?) and do not say anything. Words are not required here. And not with them.

 

She used to wear those pants that have a huge V open allowing people to see more of her skin, she admits to herself and only herself, that she did wore those pants to see his reaction. The man likes to view himself as untouchable, yet, the jealousy found him pretty easy.

 

And Kitty stops wearing the pants, for two reasons. Is very uncomfortable wearing those pants(Frankly, even Kitty has reached her patience when a man thought she was a slutty because of the pants, the man is recovery step by step) and for the second reason, she got what she wanted.

 

Kurt may be a sadistic and many other things, many adjectives are used to describe him but rarely someone attributes patience with him, in true, Kurt is the one who has this virtue and Kitty sorely lacks this virtue.

 

The pants incident was just an exception on both parties.

 

 “Enough teasing” his voice is heavy with an accent but even if Kitty did not understand what he spoke, it is easy to translate what he wants.

 

Taking her pants(the normal ones) is easy.Taking his pants is the hardest(pun intended) Kurt did let her take off, something about him being proud comes to her mind.

 

Well, in that case, he is fucking prideful.

 

Kitty likes to jokes in the most bizarre moments. Having sex with Kurt Darkholme is not the time to make a pun.

 

“Kurt, you are too fucking prideful”

 

“I know, that why we are here”

 

Finally getting rid of the last remain clothier he has, and it is true this statement.(it lines in the same pile as her outfit) there´s nothing more to do than kissing and loving each other now.

 

Setting kitty to sit with her legs open and Kurt can see her others lips inviting him and is happy to oblige later(is his time to torture) and Kurt kisses her with no reservation. Claiming her, making sure she is real and will not disappear(a dangerous thing to wish in this world) as they are so close in the most literal sense.

 

Her skin against his fur seems just right.

 

Her chest pressing against his, his calloused hands(he break someone neck today before came here) grabbing her ass, just enough to hear her gasp in pleasure, her hand touches his chest feeling overwhelmed for being this close of him.

 

They are naked and exploring each other with a kiss. Sadly, even they need to breathe but now Kurt is on top of her just giving his slashy smirk, his fangs make him unique(sometimes, he smile gently to her as much someone like him can. That´s the best he can do)

 

She is addicted to his touches, kisses and him. They share a kiss once in a room(after a mission) and she succumbs to her desire, she always wonders about him, why the stares and gazes are to her and no one else and how soft is his fur.

 

She wanted nothing more than lost herself in him and in the darkness that surrenders him. She got her wish and now is addicted to him.

 

And he's addicted to her.

 

He licks her lips after, his ruby eyes(bloody eyes, demonic eyes) gaze at her half-lidded brown eyes in satisfaction, pleasure and something else he can not understand(is not the time to try to understand feelings).

 

Her lipstick is gone nonetheless her mouth is still alluring to him.His tail pushes a lock of her hair(with care, he is just teasing back after all) and rejoices as the woman send an angry look and an arouse one.

 

Kitty has kinks.

 

“The cat got your tongue?” leave to Kitty to make a deadly demon enjoy puns.

 

“No, a blue elf did” Kurt despise being called elf but somehow lets her do it. The only reply was given is a grunt and sometimes a “Do not call me Elf”.

 

She smiles at his reaction, same as always.

 

He kisses her pretty mouth, now is only fair to kisses other parts of her body and as his hands grab her breast (mold of flesh that he loves) loving how they fit into his hand, adoring how is easy to tease her and waiting for her reactions.

 

She loves to be touched by him, even when he unmerciful teases her back, sometimes he would grab and in the other would lick it, just to drive her insane.

 

Her nipples are getting hard and she knows that Kurt is very aware. To the point he makes her feel how aware her body is making him hard to focus, but again, Kurt is a man with one virtue.

 

And can be very patient and it is a bit sadistic.

 

His member was ready to enter her core, ready to be inside but before any of that, there the need to hear her saying how much she wants. Kurt is that sadistic(and masochist) and even through Kitty tries to coax his member into her.

 

Moving her body, letting he be aware of how wet she is and how needy she is now, Kurt has none of that.

 

“Say it, mein liebes” gritting his teeth as he is trying to focus and not lost himself on her.

 

“I need you, please” finally, that is all need to make divert his attention on her perfect tits(he told how much he likes her tits after she was worried about her boobs) and be inside of her. There no preparation and both like to go dry.

 

Kitty is so kinky. Kurt is always happy to give to her all she wants.

 

Opening her legs using his tail is the best part and seeing how wet she truly is enough to make Kurt´s member be ready to explode and without ceremony, he enters her. No modesty here, he is big and thick and at for a few seconds, Kitty feels a little pain. 

 

Her entrance is too small for him.

 

Once his member is all inside of her(stretching the woman and electing moans of pain and satisfaction combined) and now Kurt is being impatient. Once the member is fully inside her, nothing else matters.

 

The movements are in and out in a faster peace and Kitty hugs him as she feels her orgasms coming, there no need to words to say how big he is(he knows this very well as Kitty) or anything else a porn movie may lead to believe.

 

Instead, He just thrust into her hammering as she is letting herself just feel the moment and him and the ability to form thoughts or words escape from her brilliant mind. Not that Kurt is any better.

 

All she wants is him.

 

All he wants is her.

 

Kurt feels he will orgasm as well Kitty judging by her face(both lovers are hug each other ignore everything but each other) the elf wants to orgasm together with her. After the much need thrust, she cannot hold more and both orgasm in such spooky scenario.

 

Unlike any movie, no boogeyman will appear to kill them, no, they are the boogeyman already and they have killed and will continue to do so.

 

Kity is dirty with their seeds mix together, she looks breathtaking and Kurt cannot trust himself to speak, instead, he cleans her using his tongue(is everything about him big? She often question this to herself)

 

Kitty allows feeling her energy coming back slowly after such moment. And shiver in delight as his tongue travel to where its desire. Once she is clean, the woman think is fair to return the favor and did the same thing with Kurt her tongue is so small and pink)

 

His tail is still wrapped around her, oh no, they are not finished yet. Kurt wants to do so much more. And the smirk on his face tells so.

 

“Next time, I choose the place,” the woman says before kissing him again. Kurt is not opposed to the idea but he does like to do such rendezvous in spooky places is more exciting (true to be told, be with her is exciting but no need to be that sentimental)

 

Whatever the woman would say it was better expressed with biting his elf ears, so pointy and this gesture was rewarded as Kurt moaned and shamefully purr(is not the usual sound people expect from him, is more a maniacal laughter) as her teeth and tongue touch his pointy ear.

 

How Kurt loves it. How Kurt hates to show weakness for her.

 

Still embedded inside of her(never wanting to leave) Kurt could feel his being shiver at every second she touches him(is not hate or anger, so new for someone like him) and is all the incentive required to have another go.

 

In and out. Again and again, her back is cover with sweat(as the rest of her body) and his fur is not better shaped, of course, this does not matter. All it does matter is listening to her saying his name as is the only word allowed(and right now, Kurt thinks the only word in his vocabulary now is her name) and moving inside of her.

 

His tail was not forgotten as she starts licking the point in a mock or imitation of something she wanted to suck. What a cruel woman and Kurt love it. To the point, he will not deny her for the real thing any longer.

 

After orgasm, as much as possible to them and seeing Kitty on the floor with sweat and seeds and breathing in blissful satisfaction. It is only fair to give a treat to his Kitty(Kurt is possessive of everything and Kitty is not the exception) and there no need to stop being above her, not that he has any problem in be beneath Kitty.

 

“Clean” the voice is rough and his red eyes never leave her form(how could them? She looks like the temptation itself now, so allure, but when is she not alluring to Kut) and the command is there still. Kurt likes control and the illusion he could control kitty.

 

Kitty has no problem in play along.

 

Cleaning his member is the hardest and the better part is a challenge to fit everything in her mouth(everything about him is huge in comparison with everything Kitty has is small) but she did and the mess was worth. Finally, Kurt is the one to never hug people break his own rule for her.

 

Is the hunger satiated for now?For the time being. He can not love, or to be exact, he does not want to love.

 

Both are stargazing naked and hugged each other.  The chestnut hair that bewitches Kurt is spread on his chest as Kitty´s head is using his body as a pillow.

 

“Soon the day will rise”

 

“It is ok, the night comes afterward as always” reassures Kurt breathing her natural scent(a mix of strawberry and earth) as his arm hug her waist.  

 


End file.
